


Vulnerability

by Moony_Writes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, CEO Pepper Potts, F/F, Fluff, Iron Man 2, Light-Hearted, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts escape to a hotel somewhere in New York City on a trip for Stark Industries. The two have a heart to heart
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Vulnerability

The air was cool and crisp on the spring night in NYC. Pepper Potts, the new CEO of Stark Industries had been invited on a trip there to socialise with competitors and quite frankly boring businessmen that Tony never kept in contact with when he was in charge. She resented going alone, and Tony had claimed to be "busy, Potts" before promptly shutting her out and turning back up the ACDC song he was listening to. Therefore, her only other choice was Miss Rushman, her new assistant. Natalie had previously worked in Legal, and despite never hearing her name before, Pepper had grown fond of the red head.

"Harold Linchen wants to meet with you tomorrow for lunch" Natalie prompted.

"I'm already meeting Carol Davidson" she replied kindly.

"Suppose he'll have to miss the great Pepper Potts" 

"Oh please. Flattery only works on Stark." Pepper rolled her eyes, refilling her wine glass before opening stepping out onto the balcony overlooking the city before them. Tony had taken her to New York many times on business. But somehow this night felt sweeter.

Her assistant walked up beside her, nursing her own glass of Moèt et Chandon. Pepper took note of the fine faux fur cape draped around her shoulders, making a reminder to get herself one soon.

"All these people. And yet they don't know a thing about each other' Natalie mused

"What on Earth could you want to know?"

"A person must always know everything. That way they can always be on guard."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience"

"I could be. Or I could've read it in a book once"

There was a small paused before Pepper turned to look at her. "Tell me more about you Miss Rushman"

"My full name is Natalia Rushman, I worked in Legal, I know 7 languages-"

"-Including Latin. Yeah I know. But i dont know anything about /you/. I don't know your hobbies. Your favourite colour even" she downed her glass, feeling light and warm

Natalie looked at her for a second. She had always had a policy that she would never open up to anyone. Opening up makes her vulnerable. Makes people care. Makes people think she belongs. She doesn't. They shouldn't. But hobbies and favourite colours weren't life threatening. She drunk her wine too, answering swiftly. "Reading. And black"

"Black?" Pepper grinned "who's funeral is it?"

"I haven't decided yet'

Another wave of silence rushed over them as Pepper poured another drink. "My mom used to read me fairy tales when I was younger"

"Classy" Nat smirked 

"Shush, Rushman. Anyway, she used to read me fairytales right? And so I would always imagine myself as Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. I would imagine I could live in a cottage in the woods and go dancing and suddenly find the one. Always a prince. It was always a prince. Why is it always a prince?"

"Conventions of society?"

"Society. Yeah." She sighed, leaning on the banister. "What if one day it wasn't a prince? What about a princess and a princess?"

"Alright, Potts. Lay off the wine."

Peoper shrugged, putting her glass on a nearby table. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath "I feel like you're the type of person to like being alone."

"What on Earth gives you that impression?"

"You always keep it professional with everybody you meet. You never talk about yourself but have a fascination with other people you're always watching and waiting like a predator"

Natalie was dumbfounded. How had... had she let something slip? Was she in trouble? "I seriously have no clue what you're on about."

"Maybe I'm talking garbage. But..." she looked at Natasha, the lights of the city hitting them perfectly, shredding everything in a warm yellow glow.

"I think you could use a friend."

"I don't do friends"

"Surely you have a friend"

"Friends are unnecessary." Friends make you feel like you belong before throwing it back into your face. Friends make you vulnerable. They are a weakness.

"Friends also support you and give you love. Friends are here to hug and to talk to and to run to and to feel safe with"

"Excuse my French, but that's Bullshit"

"You're bullshit"

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed" Natalie sighed

"No wait!" Pepper rushed after her, taking her hand gently "I didn't mean to offend"

Tasha shook her head, maintaining eye contact and trying _not_ to think about the hand in hers.

"Seriously. I just... I thought... nevermind. I'm being ridiculous"

"je veux être ton ami, mais je ne peux pas" Nat muttered under her breath.

"Porquois pas?" Pepper whispered.

"You know French?"

"I know enough. I took it as an elective in college.

Nat took one look at peppers hand still in hers, before looking up to her face "because I can't afford to be weak"

"Then let's be strong together"

 _The alcohol is getting to_ me. Natasha thought. _I am NOT getting emotional over someone I'm meant to be spying on._

"No thank you, Miss Potts."

Pepper let go of her hand, nodding solemnly "I understand. I wish you well Natalie. I really do."

"As I to you."

Pepper nodded, taking the now empty glasses going to clear up. She paused, looking at Natalie's forlawn face. She put down her glasses before going over and wrapping her arms around her gently.

"What on earth are you doing?" The redhead asked quietly

"You looked like you could use a hug" pepper frowned, stepping back "I'm sorry. I should've asked."

Natasha sighed, hugging her again. She didn't enjoy it. She definitely didn't need it. She didn't. Really.

"It's quite alright"

Pepper smiled, melting into the embrace and closing her eyes. She rested her chin on Natalie's head, feeling strangely warm and happy. Natasha sunk into it too, before moving to break away, looking up st her just as pepper moved closer and looked down.

What came next was something neither of them expected. Lips met lips and they jumped apart as quick as it happened, Pepper turning a bright red and Natalie attempting to keep her cold demeanour.

"I'm so sorry!" Pepper helped

"It was an accident."

"Yes but-"

"Pepper."

"It shouldn't-"

"Pepper."

"I'm sorry-"

"Mon Dieu" nat murmered, taking the womans face in her hands, pressing their lips together once more to shut her up. This time, instead of them pulling apart, they melted into each other. Pepper relaxed, bringing her hand to the nape of Natalie's neck, fingers tangled in her red hair. The former brushed Peppers cheek with her thumb, breaking away before telling herself in her brain

_I am not attached to you_

But Peppers eyes lit up. The room faintly swirling from the Moèta effects and everything felt so vibrant and important in that moment she lost herself.

She became vulnerable.

"Natalie-"

"Natasha."

"Natasha?"

"I'll explain one day"

"Well... Natasha... what a web we've got tangled in here'

"You have no idea, Potts'

"Can we...?"

"Most certainly."

Not for the last time that night, the girls kissed under the twirling wine haze once more.


End file.
